happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Outback Style
Outback Style is an episode of the 67th season. Starring *Fatty and Chef Meow *Creepy and Crawly Appearances *Quarantine Plot Chef Meow is seen preparing an exquisite pasta and sauce recipe. After he's done, he puts it in a microwave to heat up. The result is the microwave somehow exploding. Chef Meow attempts to figure out what to do when Fatty enters the kitchen through the double door with an angry expression. As Chef Meow cowers in fear, Fatty catches a glimpse of raw beef in the open freezer and gets an idea. He orders Chef Meow to cook him steak. Chef Meow agrees to this and takes the cold steak out of the freezer, freezing his hands, which Fatty doesn't notice, as he already left the kitchen. Creepy, who is in a mouse hole, sees Chef Meow with the steak and gets an idea. He tells Crawly about his plan and they snicker evilly. As Chef Meow thaws out his hands over the oven, they sneak past him and grab the beef, freezing their hands as well. The two stand over the oven, thawing their hands almost instantly. They snicker again and hide behind bottles of spice. Chef Meow's paws thaw and he walks over to the steak. Creepy and Crawly push a knife-holder down, causing the knives to fall and stab Chef Meow's feet. As he hops away in pain, Creepy and Crawly run off with the steak. Chef Meow notices this and grabs a beef pounder to smash the roaches. Creepy and Crawly run on the counter, knocking over many bottles and cans, many of which make Chef Meow trip. As Chef Meow smashes much of the wall and counter, the two roaches evade all of them Creepy and Crawly see small stepping stairs and see Chef Meow closing in. However, some of the ceiling hits Chef Meow's head, making him flinch. The two roaches jump on the steak and slide down the stairs on the steak, forcefully slamming into the wall, cracking the wall even more. Fatty enters the kitchen with an angry expression on his face. As Fatty's shadow overwhelms Chef Meow, Creepy and Crawly run off as Chef Meow's organs and blood splatter against the wall. As Creepy and Crawly high-five each other, Fatty grabs the steak with the roaches on it and eats it, despite that the steak was still frozen, killing the two roaches. As Fatty rubs his belly in delight, an explosion happens because the oven was still on. Fatty, slightly charred, coughs vigorously and wipes some ash off of his fur. The ceiling collapses on him, killing him. The episode ends with the microwave's door opening, with a cooked burrito in the microwave. Deaths *Chef Meow is mauled by Fatty (offscreen). *Creepy and Crawly are eaten by Fatty. *Fatty is crushed by the ceiling. Trivia *Much like in Cats and Hot Dogs, Chef Meow's death is offscreen. *Quarantine is seen on the back of a bottle of poison when Creepy and Crawly are chased. *This is the few times both Chef Meow and Fatty die. This started on Cats and Hot Dogs. *Originally, there was an episode that took this episode's place known as Photocropped. It was removed because the concept was bland and unoriginal. *This episode can be compared with the animated comedy series, Oggy and the Cockraoches, as both involve roaches pestering a cat. **Coincidentally, Chef Meow and Oggy are both cats, and both blue. *It's unknown how Chef Meow's hands froze since he has mittens on. *Fatty feels more like a featuring character. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 67 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors